1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to programming devices for hearing aids.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known programming devices for hearing aids have a cuboid housing with an obliquely placed surface on which display and control elements are situated. Such a programming device is PHOX of micro-technik GmbH, Stuttgart. However, none of these devices are designed for mounting or the easy acceptance of program modules.